Yukago- A post-Fushigi Yuugi fic
by PyroKittie
Summary: Follows the travels of Yui and Nakago's son, Yukago, whom I made up. Also has children for other Fushigi Yuugi characters- Not saying who!*CHAPTER TWO FINALLY UP!* R/R and Suzaku will smile on you. Rating changed due to situations in Ch. 2
1. Default Chapter

Yukago:  
  
A Post-Fushigi Yuugi story  
  
By Pyro Kittie  
  
  
  
Author's note: I have no claims to Fushigi Yuugi or the characters thereof, so don't try to sue me. It would be a waste of your time anyway since I am currently broke. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Story Summary: As mentioned by the title, this is a post-FY fic. The main character is Yui and Nakago's son, Yukago. (For those of you who hate that pairing, you're not alone: so do I, although Nakago's an ok guy. I just thought I'd give it a shot.) He is out to search for Miaka, the Suzaku NoMiko, whom Yui has been searching for. He ends up finding hers and Tamahome's daughter, Koura, and falling in love with her. But the question is, where is Miaka? Maybe an old friend of hers could be of some help.  
  
Also appearing in this fic are Hutsomi, Hotohori's daughter, and Tsukishiro, Tasuki's son, whom I also made up. They are, in fact, a couple, unbeknownst to their fathers. [Wait 'til they find out. this should be good. (::evil laughter::)] They meet Yukago and ultimately help him in his quest by introducing him to the old friend I mentioned before. Sound simple? It's not. You'll see why.  
  
One more thing: remember the priestesses of Genbu and Byakko? How they're dead? Looks like two Gods are in need of priestesses, and I, Pyro Kittie, have provided them! You'll be surprised at who they are.  
  
Well, that should have you sufficiently curious. R/R and enjoy. And just so you know, I don't accept flamers- any that are sent to me will be duly noted and ignored. Thank you.  
  
Oh, btw, you may want to brush up on your Japanese. just a hint.  
  
JA NE!! ^--^  
  
( * * )  
  
-PK-  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dusk had fallen on the city of Kouto and a young blonde and his mother were sitting outside the palace. "You're quiet tonight," she said to him. The teen just smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about training tomorrow. I hope otou-san will take it easy on me- - I'm still a bit sore from today." She smiled back at him. "Your father can be rough, but you'll need it later in life. To defend yourself. Who knows when we could be attacked? The Emperor is sick, though I fail to see how that's a bad thing. We need all we can to protect the city and its guardian, Seiryuu." "Yeah, yeah, I know. You've told me a million times: 'Protect Seiryuu; defend your town; keep us safe; blah, blah, blah.' It can get old." The woman looked surprised at her son's sudden outburst. "Yuka. you've never spoken this way before. is something wrong?" "No. I'm sorry.  
  
I didn't mean to say that. I guess I'm just stressed. Maybe I should turn in early tonight. Some sleep may do me good." He kissed his mother goodnight and walked into the palace. The woman looked after him with a small smile. 'Oh Yukago,' she thought, 'What am I going to do with you?'  
  
The next day, Yukago awoke to his father shaking him. "Ok, ok, I'm up! What is it that you want, otou-san?" Nakago released his son and stood over him. "It's not me that needs you at the moment. Your mother has requested your presence in our chamber. It sounded urgent." The teen groaned and laid back down in his bed. " Please tell her that I'll be with her as soon as I get another hour or two of sleep." "Iie." The older blonde grabbed his son by the shoulder. "I am not a messenger. I am a deliverer. Now change into some suitable clothes and go to your mother, or by Seiryuu I swear today's will be the worst training you have ever endured." He pushed Yukago off the bed and threw some pants and a shirt at him. "I mean it."  
  
"Oka-san?" "Hai, Yuka." "You called me here?" Yui nodded and motioned her son to come forward. "Yuka. I know I ask a lot of you already, but there is something I need you to do for me." "Hai." "I need you to go south to Konon, the city protected by the phoenix god Suzaku. When you reach there, go to the palace of the emperor Hotohori. He is an old friend of mine, though we haven't spoken in years. He'll let you in. From there, you must find and talk to the Suzaku NoMiko, Miaka." "Miaka? But. what has she to do with us?" "She is my oldest and dearest friend, but I have fallen out of contact with her too, I'm afraid. The last letter I received from Konon was from Chiriko of the Suzaku Seven. He had asked if Miaka was here, because she had been traveling east to see me and was well past the date she had planned to return on. I went out myself and searched for her, but it was all for not. I couldn't find her. And I never received word saying if she had returned or not. That was eight years ago."  
  
"Eight years? Surely she's returned by now." "I don't know. But I want you to find her, and after you do, bring her here." The teen nodded. "Of course. But why?" "Because," she said, "she and I were supposed to be arranging a peace treaty between Konon and Kouto. She was coming to let me know about it and deliver Hotohori's terms for me to look over when she vanished eight years ago. That's why our meeting is so necessary. That peace agreement must be reached or either one of us is subject to attack by the Kiaku Alliance." "Kiaku Alliance?" "They are a faction of defected nomadic tribes from the Genbu/Byakko region. They are ruthless and refuse to accept any of the Four Gods. They claim an unknown bear god named Kiaku is the truly omnipotent one; that Seiryuu, Genbu, Suzaku and Byakku are all weak cowards." Yukago chuckled at the thought. "That's ridiculous. There are none more powerful than the Gods, Seiryuu especially. You have nothing to worry about." The woman let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, Yuka. So naïve. Just because we have the Four Gods on our side does not mean that we are invincible. I could call Seiryuu and Miaka could call Suzaku and we could resurrect the priestesses of Byakko and Genbu to call their gods, but if their army is stronger than ours are, we're out of luck." He nodded again. "I understand." "So you'll go?" The teen bowed and saluted his mother. "I will."  
  
Two days later Yukago was ready to begin his journey. As he was preparing to leave, he heard his father calling. "Hai?" "Come here." The younger blonde walked over to where Nakago stood. "Hai?" "Here. Take this with you." The shogun reached into a pocket and produced the back of an earring.  
  
"Otou-san. what is this for?" The older blonde looked at his son. "Put it on the back of the earring you wear. Give me the one that's there now. By doing this we can talk with each other through them. You will be able to communicate with your mother this way too." "Nani? I don't understand." "Just do it." The teen nodded and obeyed. "There. Now, if you should ever need me, for any reason whatsoever, we can communicate thru these. Just contact me and I'll be there instantly." "Otou-san. why are you doing this?" The shogun's face softened. "You are my son, Yuka. If you are hurt or harmed in any way, Seiryuu help he who does it, because if I find him, he will be dead. I swore the day you were born that no harm would ever come to you; that you would in no way receive the life I have received. And I intend to keep that promise." "Oh, you don't have to." "Hush. Allow me to accomplish one thing in life I said I would do. Please." The teen reached over and hugged his father. "Shh. Calm down, Yuka. Now go on. Your mother is counting on you. So am I. So don't screw it up." Yukago laughed, got on his horse, and rode toward the city of Suzaku. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
After two days, Yukago was tired and hungry. "I should have brought more food with me. Three rice balls is definitely not enough." He dismounted his horse and decided a nap was in order. Finding a shady spot underneath a tree, he checked his route again, closed the map, and dozed. An hour and a half later he was awakened by a shrill scream. "IIE! STOP IT! IIE!!!" Yukago, realizing the scream came from a female, got up and raced toward the sound.  
  
"Onegai... iie..." A raven-haired boy looked at the girl in front of him and grinned. "Hmm. Quiet now. People are around. They may be listening." He pulled a knife from his cloak and proceeded toward the frightened female. Just then a voice emitted from the shadows behind them.  
  
"You're right. There are people that can hear you close by." The brunette and her captor turned their heads to see who had spoken. "Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" screamed the boy. A teen with long blonde hair stepped forward. "Never mind that. You really shouldn't attempt to commit a murder where you know you might be caught. Now let her go before I am forced to hurt you."  
  
The boy with the black hair was adamant. "No way. I brought her here to kill her, and nothing will keep me from fulfilling that task." Yukago shrugged. "Okay then. You leave me no choice." He unsheathed his sword and struck a fighting pose. "Come get me." Raven, as Yukago had begun to call him, just glared. "Why? What have I to gain from fighting you? I can fulfill my thirst for blood right now and not have to bother with anything like that." Looking at the brunette, he grinned menacingly. "Isn't that right?" The girl screwed up her face in disgust at the thought. Yukago outstretched his sword and pointed the tip of the blade at the boy's back. "Let her go and fight me, or I will plunge ten pounds of deadly steel right into your spine."  
  
What followed was the bloodiest fight in the history of the Four Gods. When it was finally over, Yukago dug a hole to bury the young teen's body. "I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said sadly as he placed the corpse in the ground. "You were probably an okay guy. But trying to kill that girl was wrong. You should've let her go when I asked you to." He filled in the hole and turned to the girl who had been standing there. "You're still here? I told you to run when we started fighting."  
  
"I couldn't." "Nani?" Yukago was amazed by what the girl was saying. " He tried to kill you. I got him to let you go. And still you wouldn't run away?"  
  
She shook her head. "Like you said, he let me go to fight you. It's only right that I should be here to thank you for your efforts. That is… if you were still here to thank."  
  
"Well… er… you're welcome, miss…?" "Koura. My name is Koura. And you are?" "Yukago, son of the Seiryuu no Miko, Yui, and warrior of the Four Gods." Koura laughed at this drawn-out introduction. "Do you always introduce yourself like that, or am I some special case?" "Sorry. It's just that I was taught to say that when I meet someone." They sat down under a tree and began to talk.  
  
"So, Koura, where are you from?" "Konan. My mother… er... worked in the palace. My father does as well." " 'Worked'? Was she fired?" Koura shook her head sadly. "She's presumed to be dead. The last time she was seen was eight years ago." "Eight years… that's about the time the Suzaku no Miko disappeared…" At this, Koura became very antsy. "Don't get any ideas! I'm not related to her in any way. It just happens to be the same year my mother disappeared. A coincidence, that's all." "Koura?" "Hai?" If it's just a coincidence, why are you sweating?"  
  
"No reason! Jeez, what is this, 20 Questions?!" "Calm down! I just asked a harmless question. And if you need to know why, it's because I have been sent by my mother to search for and find the Suzaku no Miko. They were good friends and she wants to know if Miaka ever returned because no one notified her or my father. There, are you satisfied? I've told you everything but my life story, and I'm not going into that right now."  
  
Koura was quite taken aback by all this, but she was also grateful that he had offered her an explanation. As they sat there in silence, she began to think to herself.  
  
'Maybe I should have been nicer. After all, he did save my life. [pause] Nah! It's not like I didn't already thank him. And what right does he have to ask me all those questions? I mean, jeez! Accusing me of being related to the Miko.' She looked at him. His back was turned, and he was no doubt he was also in thought. 'How in the hell did he figure it out so fast?' 


End file.
